Decisions, Decisions
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: It's A ChasexAkari story about their love with some AkarixLuke :) Akari moves to Castanet Island after reading a brochure and she quickly falls for Luke. Then she meets Chase and has make the biggest decision of her life. (Mostly) Akari's POV An Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility fanfic. Rated T to be safe... :)


'_Being a farmer was hard', _I thought. I wiped the sweat from my brow. I had just finished planting my turnips.

'_I need a break...'_ I wasn't the most fond of breaks, but I knew I needed one. I listed all the possibilities in my mind.

'_Brass bar, The beach, Fugue forest..._' The possibilities were endless! I figured since I hadn't gone to the forest, I would go there.

I soon found myself in a shaded grove.

"Take that!"

I looked all around and saw no one.

"And That!"

I was starting to get scared.

"Haha, more lumber! That's like 50 pieces now! New record!"

I STILL couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?" I was surprised to hear my own voice calling out..

No answer, but I needed to know who that was. I had heard wood being cut, so I wouldn't get lost. I was pondering weather or not to go, but my curiosity got the best of me. I started running towards the noise of an axe one wood.

"Hello?" I asked again but they were to absorbed in their work. They had a bandana with flames on it and blue hair. I ran to him.

"HE-" but I tripped on a piece of lumber. Klutzy old me.

"Hello? You ok there?" Of course, I had to trip before ANYONE would notice me.

"Hello? Are you ok?" he asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Fine," I said with an edge of attitude. I pulled my self up.

"You sure? I'll walk you home," His blue hair caught my attention.

"I'll be fine," I truly wished I could get away, but my foot hurt to much. "Ow!" I exclaimed. Before I could make my getaway, I felt hands under my legs and on my back. I was soon being held by him.

"My name is Luke!" He exclaimed.

"Akari,"I said. I sounded so childish and helpless.

"I'm going to bring you to my house so you can be fixed up!" He was so optimistic, It had to make me smile.

"Ok, whatever you want,"Soon we were at his house, which turned out to be the carpenters. He seemed really excited to introduce me to his family. I was put on a couch.

"Hey, pops!" He called.

"Do you have the lumber?" His father asked.

"No, I found something!" Luke said.

"Go back and get the lumber! Show me later!" He yelled quite gently.

"Well, I actually found SOMEONE,"Luke started blushing.

"Is he ok?" Luke's father was scared.

"It's a she," Luke retorted.

"Is SHE alive?" He asked.

"Yes Dale, she is," So his father's name was Dale.

"Don't tell me you left her in the forest, a little lady can get hurt! How did you find her anyway?" Dale asked

"Well, She tripped over a piece of lumber," Luke said.

"Is she in the forest still?" Dale asked again.

"Nah, she's on our couch," Luke said.

"Why'd you bring her here?" Dale had thousands of questions.

"Her foot hurts, probably from tripping," Luke said.

It was true. I looked at my foot and saw a long gash on it. I couldn't help but scream.

"What's wrong?!" Luke yelled. They both rushed to me.

I was too appalled to speak. I was afraid of blood and deep cuts. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked at it.. It was too big to be Luke's so that left Dale.

"Dale...?" I whispered.

"Yes, little lady?" he was sweet for an old man.

"I'm afraid of blood," I declared. "I didn't mean to scream."

"Its all good," Dale was like a manly mother.

"Will it be ok?" I asked. I sounded like a five year old.

"We'll get Doctor Jin to look at it. It just looks like a deep gash,"he said. "LUKE! GET THE DOCTOR!"

'_A deep gash?!'_ I thought.

"A...a d-deep g-g-gash?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," He said.

"I'm afraid of those too," I said.

"My wife used to be afraid of those," he said.

"Used to? Is she ok?" I was oblivious to the fact she was dead.

"She passed away... in winter... Luke was 3..." He said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, It's not your fault," He said. I could see tears in his eyes. I hugged him.

"Just like her," he whispered.


End file.
